


Sound decisions

by vonvamp



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvamp/pseuds/vonvamp
Summary: In a world where Klaus has his decisions made for him, there's only one thing left that he can control
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sound decisions

Run,  
Run,  
Run.  
Faster,  
Faster-  
𝘍𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

His breath came in short, pressured intervals. He was nearly back at the academy.  
Parched, he threw back his water bottle and leaned against a neighbouring tree to regain composure.  
He was almost home, just one more minute.  
"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬?" he thought to himself, his head felt light but with determination he could just keep running. Half the time, twice the calories.

Klaus pushed sweaty curls from his forehead, loosening his sore muscles with a shake of his arms and continued.  
As sick as he felt, outrunning his body, outrunning the ghosts was a sweet distraction.  
He continued to tell himself it was a distraction from the horrors he faced, he did not have a problem. He was getting fit, healthy.

Klaus all but collapsed through the academy doors.  
"F-Five?"  
He wouldn't get used to seeing that scrawny 15- 58 (jeez) year old downing margaritas on the daily.  
Five raised an eyebrow from his seat at the bar. A thought process unknown to Klaus flashed through his eyes, a snarky comment went unsaid.  
"Drink? You look like you could use one."  
Klaus did not appreciate the 'i can see through your bullshit' x-ray vision the younger (older? Definitely older) man possessed.

𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴

𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴

𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴

He ignored the itch for something to numb his racing thoughts

"No... No.. I can hear Diego now, my body is a temple and all that jazz," a wave of his Goodbye hand and klaus ascended the stairs, he paused  
"Watch him Delores! His mind says 58 but his body says 2 WKDs and uncontrollable vomiting!"  
He snickered to himself, narrowly avoiding a now empty margarita glass shattering against the wall to his left.  
-

Klaus ran his hands down his bare torso in displeasure.  
He didn't know what was wrong with his body, he just knew he wanted it to change.  
He had no control, the countless pale scars littering his body from a time long ago, the scars of the dead, were not there through his own sound decision. The cruel apparitions haunting his every waking moment, were not of his decision.  
Heroin wasn't his decision, it was the ghosts. The ghosts that only let their cruel smiles fade when he gave into his next hit.

A distraction, he calls it. A healthy coping mechanism.  
Exercise is his decision. Weight loss is his decision

**Author's Note:**

> im not used to writing dialogue lmao.  
> let me know what you think of this! I write these things for my own catharsis but I'd love to know if other people like them


End file.
